


Santa Simon and His Reindeer Kieren

by Greggles_Lestrade



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Gen, I tried to write smut I really did, In The Flesh Secret Santa, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2830268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greggles_Lestrade/pseuds/Greggles_Lestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy goes on a Christmas decorating frenzy. Kieren and Simon get caught up in the mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa Simon and His Reindeer Kieren

**Author's Note:**

> For In The Flesh Secret Santa on Tumblr! 
> 
> To: Morningstarlovesmoose
> 
> I tried to write bottom!Simon smut, I really did. It turned out to be shit so I wrote this Christmas fluff instead. I hope you get the warm fuzzies. 
> 
> From: Catchingspace

Kieren Walker rang the doorbell at the Bungalow, waiting patiently on the doorstep for either Simon or Amy to come and greet him. He was quite excited for the up coming holiday season; so much so, in fact, that he had already gotten his Christmas shopping done early. Needless to say his mother was in a state of shock—Kieren _hated_ Christmas shopping when the time rolled around, so the fact that he got it done _early_ nearly gave the woman a heart attack (even more so than when she heard that her son was _alive_ (in a way)). Kieren never knew what to get anyone for the holidays, therefore he always waited until the last moment to do his shopping, when the crowds were the worst and the meanest—he understood why he hated it so much and he understood _now_ why his mother always _insisted_ on doing her shopping early. This Christmas season, Kieren knew far in advanced what he was going to buy everyone. He figured it was the whole ‘being dead’ thing that made him change his outlook on the season, it was kind of hard to get your little sister that new CD or concert tickets when you were dead. 

The door to the Bungalow opened quickly and Kieren was yanked inside quickly. Simon pressed a hand to Kieren’s mouth and shook his head, cutting off the question burning in Kieren’s mind — _what the fuck, Simon?_ The older man held a finger up to his lips, signaling Kieren to be quiet as Simon carefully peeked around the corner and into the living room. Now that Kieren was free from Simon’s—rather large—hand on his mouth, he moved behind the other man. “What-?” He whispered but was still too loud for Simon’s liking and received a ‘shush’. 

“Amy’s decorating.” Simon whispered back an explanation. Of course Amy was decorating, Kieren thought, that was the whole reason he was over at the Bungalow today, to help. He looked at Simon with a blank expression on his face, causing the older man to continue. “Decorating—” He pulled Kieren closer by his shoulders and made him look around the corner. 

Simon was right. Amy _was_ decorating. The whole front room of the Bungalow looked like Santa and his elves had a wild night and threw up glitter and tinsel. Everything was either shiny or disgustingly gaudy looking; nothing went together, it was like Amy’s Gran had started collecting Christmas decorations from the year 1967 all the way up until her death, recruiting Amy along in the tradition. Kieren then noticed the cheesy Christmas music in the air that seemed to come from all directions. There was no escaping the holiday cheer. 

Kieren looked back at Simon, who was sporting a ‘told you so’ look. “She’s been trying to plop a santa hat on my head since 3am. 3am, Kieren.” Simon looked over Kieren’s shoulder at the mess of red and green that was the living room. “All of this-” He nodded to the room, “was like this when I woke up. I thought it was a nightmare at first.” Kieren couldn’t help but suppress a laugh at that. Simon give him a confused look. “I’m serious.”

“Did I hear the door? Kieren, are you here?” Amy’s high pitched voice rang out in the flat even over the Christmas jingles. “I’m in the other room, I’ve just started decorating the tree- _ee_.” She sung happily. “And if you see Simon, drag him in here, he can be our tinsel holder. “ Kieren gave Simon a mischievous look. 

“No.” Simon begged.

“Come on, Simon. Don’t be such a _Grinch_.” Kieren grinned at his boyfriend, “Christmas only comes once a year, we can at least do it justice.” 

“This-” The dark haired man pointed to the living room, “is the corporate murder of a perfectly decent holiday. There is no justice here.” 

Kieren blinked up at him. “Well, you’re not wrong,” He trailed off, looking back at the scene of chaos in the background. “But it’s all in good fun, isn’t it? Come on. Be the tinsel holder _I_ know you can be.”

“You hold too much power over me, Kieren Walker.” Simon grumbled and let himself dragged though the mess of decorations and into the room where Amy was rooting around through several boxes of Christmas tree ornaments. 

“I found him, Amy. He was hiding.” Kieren said with a smile, making sure that the other man didn’t run away when he wasn’t looking. Amy spun around with a dramatic flair. 

“There you are, Mr. Monroe. I thought you’d ran out on me.” Amy gave the dark haired man a look that said ‘suffer and pain through decorating’. Simon mumbled something and stepped back to hide behind Kieren. “You can still wear the santa hat.” She grabbed up said hat and handed it over to Kieren. 

The younger man turned around to place the hat on Simon, pulling him into a light kiss as a ‘thanks’ for going along for the decoration journey with promises of more to follow. In Simon’s opinion, that seemed to make it all worth while. 

When Kieren turned back around Amy had a pair of reindeer antlers in her hand and proceeded to place them on his head with a grin. “I knew you would just look so adorable in these otherwise I would have picked them for myself. You and your doe eyes.” She shook her head jealously and turned back around to continue sorting through the ornaments. 

“Does that mean you’ll pull my sleigh tonight?” Simon asked quietly so that Amy wouldn’t hear the cheesy line that he just dropped into Kieren’s ear. 

“I don’t know about that, but you can definitely ride me.” The two silently cracked up at their own dorkiness until Amy turned back around bearing multiple colors of tinsel and a knotted and twisted strand of lights. 

And that was how Simon, Amy, and Kieren ended up sitting around the fire as Simon read _The Night Before Christmas_ with an extra twist: 

> “But I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight—
> 
> ‘Happy Rising to all, and to all a good night!’”


End file.
